


Exchange

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: What do you get for punishment when you lose a game?





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> That 30 seconds of Lippie contemplating on the idea of LipSoul exchanging kisses during Choerry’s birthday live is just so fanfic material. 
> 
> LipSoul ain’t tragic, y’all!
> 
> With a little sprinkle of ChuuVes at the end :D
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

“Asa! Let’s get it!” The girls cheered for the last round of the game to begin before they get chased to sleep by the teachers. 

The group of 6 girls sat around a circle, with one of them starting the game cheerfully. Before this round, there was already a loser. So now they’re just replaying the game with a different start so they could come up with something to somehow embarrass the two losers of the game at the end of the day. 

The girls each came up with different answers when they start to run out of ideas. Bad luck befell on the only blond girl in the group as she struggled to answer her peers in the given timing. 

“Alright, the two who just lost the game.. Please stand at the side so we can discuss what punishment we should give you..” The loudest member smirked sneakily. Sensing something off, one of the two girls took a longer time to stand beside her friend. 

“...”

“All right, we just finished our discussion. Come back now.” The rest of the girls then made way for the two girls such that they were placed next to each other. 

“Oh? Why the sudden arrangements of seating?” The blond girl asked the circle of girls as she sat down. 

“Ahh, we did this so you two can kiss each other.” Another girl from the group answered her.

“Ehh???” The unfortunate girl laughed nervously while the other unlucky girl sat next to her in silence. 

“Don’t doubt our decisions. We actually thought it through very carefully.” Another girl retorted when they got a negative response from either one of the girls. 

“Oh! Did anyone finish the pepero sticks already? I’m pretty sure I brought enough from home.” The girl who was still eating her dinner spoke with her mouth full, but all she got was constant bickering and laughing from the others so she continued minding her own business. 

“Wait guys, how about another form of punishment? I don’t mind going to the male bathroom with her in the middle of the night?” The blondie came up with an idea of her own but it was immediately shot down by the others, stating that it wasn’t as heart-pounding as the one they came up with. 

“That’s still a lit-” The girl was still struggling when she felt a strong pull of attraction towards the other girl. Since it was done without warning, the girl fell into the other’s arms and what soon followed after was a serenade of girls screaming at the two frozen still in front of them. The blondie felt her lips wet after the few seconds they were in contact with another pair of lips. It’s no wonder her nickname was ‘Kim Lips’ when those parts of her were so cute, yet sultry.. Unwilling to be fully dominated by her friend, the blondie took charge and forced herself onto the other girl. 

The two then continued with their make-out session while the rest of their friends attempted to cover their eyes discretely, but failing to do so. 

“Eye- That’s enough..” The one who came up with the idea was so embarrassed that she tried to pry the two away from each other, but doing so only made the two lust over each other more. 

“I told you this was gonna be a make or break decision.” The last girl spoke when she saw how wild the couple in front of them was getting. 

“What do you mean?” 

“They’re actually crushes of each other. So your idea is simply a catalyst for their dating process, though I have to say you made the right choice this time round.” The rest of the circle then stared at the couple for the next few minutes while soaking up the second-hand embarrassment before going to bed. 

\---

“Can I get a hug from you too, Yves?” The idea-maker eyed her crush from across the circle.

“..Yeah, just wait till I finish this last piece of chicken.” The tallest girl put up her greasy hands. 

“Okay, I’ll wait. Darling~~” The girl then danced to her solo while ignoring the eyes of the others.


End file.
